


songless garage (fever-talks)

by colderthancold



Series: garage band au [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: and kanan is a sunshine, dia is being hella honest due to fever, its implied kanadiamari but this focuses on the kanadia part of the relationship, kinda angsty in some ways??? like implied angst, so i wont put any relationship tags, tho it has comfort too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “Did you teach her?”In which Kanan listens.





	songless garage (fever-talks)

“Did you teach her?” Dia’s voice sounded far away. Kanan blinked once, twice. She had been daydreaming.

“What did you say?” She asked. Dia had her eyes closed but Kanan knew she was awake not only because she had talked but because of the expression on her face. She started talking again.

“Did you teach her to play the bass? She only wanted to learn from you, Kanan-san. She didn’t want to learn from me or Mari-san. She wanted to learn from you and you only.” She. When saying ‘she’ Kanan was sure Dia meant Ruby. Kanan had taught her how to play the bass two years ago, and Ruby was now quite skilled at it. But now, with a very high fever and headaches that could last hours and hours, Dia didn’t seem to remember. It was as if she was sleep talking. It was fever talking.

“I did, Dia. I did.” Kanan said, placing her chair right next to her bed and putting her hand over Dia’s forehead. It was boiling hot. She went to get a towel so she could soak it in cold water and put it there. When she came back, Dia was talking again.

“She said it, once.” Dia said. “’Sis,’ she said. But she wasn’t— she was not calling for me, Kanan-san. It was once, a summer a few years ago… You had to work that day, and Mari-san decided to drop by our place… And Ruby called her ‘sis’. I wasn't supposed to hear that, however. I went to get some tea and happened to eavesdrop. I didn’t know how to feel. Ruby got all flustered, bit her tongue and said so many things… But Mari-san didn’t mind. ‘I’m your older sis too, Ruby-chan,’ she said, and I felt Ruby nod in that way of hers… I didn’t know how to feel, really. She considers you and Mari-san older sisters too. Now that makes me happy, glad. You two were sometimes even better sisters than me.” She stopped talking in a due to a coughing fit. Then she stayed silent.

Kanan didn’t know what to say. It was obviously Dia’s fever talking— she’d never say something like that. She’d never talk about those kind of things, but now she was, and Kanan could tell she was doing her best to remain formal and composed, even if her ideas did not connect very well and even if she had to take long pauses to take deep breaths every now and then.

Before she could say anything Dia was talking again.

“Don’t you ever feel sad, Kanan-san, because you’re an only child?” Her question was sudden and it hit Kanan like a pebble on the back of her neck. She started to think and random images of Chika, You and Ruby were the only thing she could picture. All the times she had to carry them home because they had fallen, all the times she had given them advice and had felt so useless— so terribly awkward. All those times she had smiled proudly because of them and no time she had been alone; it was as if they had always been by her side.

“I don’t, because I don’t feel like an only child.” Kanan said. She felt Dia chuckle. Her eyes were still closed, but her mouth was curled into a small smile.

“A woman of few words… You have always been the same, Kanan-san.” And then, in a whisper, she added: “And that’s why I love you.”

Dia fell asleep after that. It was a Sunday evening and the band didn’t have practice. It was a Sunday evening and Kanan felt anxious because Dia’s parents would be back by Wednesday and Dia didn’t seem to be any better but worse, and she knew that even if they liked her a lot they wouldn’t be happy knowing the fact that Dia had been staying over with Mari in her house since the day they had left. It was a Sunday evening and the universe seemed to be songless. Kanan could picture it. The universe as a songless garage, her bass unplugged and her words unwritten, with no one by her side to pick her up when she decided to fall.

 

* * *

 

Dia woke up after three hours. Kanan had fallen asleep too for an hour or two. She woke up with her words (which sounded harsh since she hadn’t drank any water).

“I’m sorry.” She said. Kanan walked to a near tap to fill Dia’s empty glass.

“Why?” Kanan asked. She gave her the glass of water. Her eyes were just a bit open now. Enough. She drank from the glass and a small water drop went from the side of her lips to her chin. Kanan cleaned it.

“I couldn’t go to your— that concert you had the other day. I wanted to go, gosh, I dreamed to go, but I had to fall sick and now I’m being bothersome and childish. I wish I could turn back time and—” and for the first time in forever Kanan shushed her.

“Don’t say that. Don’t say any of that, Dia. Don’t be sorry, don’t feel bad. You’re not being bothersome nor childish— what you’re being is too polite for your own good. Too polite.” Kanan said. “It doesn’t matter if you didn’t go to our concert. I felt your presence, you know? Here.” Kanan placed a closed fist over her chest. Dia wasn’t looking at her but knew what she was doing.

“Here.” Dia said, placing her lazily closed fist over her chest. “You’re here.” And she fell asleep again.

 

* * *

 

Mari arrived home late that night. She had to run some errands for her family and it had lasted longer than she’d thought. When she opened the door and asked Kanan how Dia was, Kanan just broke down crying. Mari hugged her. ‘I thought she’d die’, Kanan said. ‘I’m no doctor and I thought she was dying’. And Mari held her close.

 

* * *

 

It took Dia until Tuesday to recover. By that day she could talk properly and walk around, only feeling a bit tired due to all the days she spent in bed. She felt also too embarrassed about all the time she had spent at Kanan’s— and Kanan hadn’t even told her about their little talk on Sunday. But things were better off that way. Mari showed Dia the video of their concert and decided to make it extra-realistic by having Kanan play the bass live while the video played as Mari screamed the same things she screamed on it. Dia didn’t say it but she felt grateful, and Kanan did, too.

**Author's Note:**

> ooooo it has been so long since the last time i touched this au i missed it a lot!!! also idk if 'fever-talk' is more correct than 'fever talk' so if someone has greater english skills than me please enlighten me!!! hope yall enjoyed, have a nice day and peace out! o7


End file.
